lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The nuaghty list.
The naughty list. Every year Theres a day that comes around called Christmas,A jolly time for the children… At least for the good ones. Then theres the..Not so jolly time. For the not so Jolly children. theres the nuaghty list,A list that decides which children are bad. And for the children that are bad there are consequences. Thats where the nuaghty list comes in handy,The good ones are rewarded,with gifts,toys and such. And the bad children get more then coal in there stocking. You see,santas jolly and holly smiling with his big red rosy cheeks,but when hes facing a nuaghty child that face turns into a destinguished frown and then his face becomes the face of a unforgiving saint,As the story goes,For the mildley nuaghty children,he would put hot caol in there stocking keeping its heat without burning the stocking until it is touched by the nuaghty childs hand,then for the extremely naughty children theres the unspeakable,as santa sends his little elfs to grab the child,and then escort the child to the room of Nuaghty punishment,Where you can see the remains of the children whom were previous victims of the naughty lists hammer of Santa,And as the elfs left the room after the child is taking to a dark room,the lights all turn on,and theres a tower,of Christmas decorations and trains thriving by,and theres a little santa on the top spinning in circles with a rather larg head. and then the jolly tunes begin to slowly beocome distorted,and then the trains start to smoke,And then The santa on the top of the towers face starting to frown,then slowly melt,as he violently started to spin,faster and faster,and then everything just stops,like that its quiet,then the lights dim once more,and santa himself come out,and asks the boy if he would like a cookie,and the boy of course said yes,then as santa slowly walked towards him with his hands behind his back,He said as he pointed ”Its in that room I just walked out of” and so the boy runs into the room,only to find no cookie,but a room,like a gigantic oven,and then the boy turns around with a frightened face,and and santa begins to laugh,and slowly the doors shut,soon trapping the boy inside,and then little robotic elfs come out,and they have evil faces,and start to sing ”We whish you a merry death” instead of we wish you a merry Christmas,And then the boy starts to sweat,with it begining to get hotter and hotter,he begins to scream,soon,his skin starts to burn,and then he falls to the ground,and soon after the elfs begin to surround him,singing the same thing,We wish you a merry death,We wish you a merry death,And in the boys last breath,he says,I’m sorry for being naughty santa,and then his body becomes lifless,and santa resumes back to A merry Christmas. And then the boy woke up,to find that he was just dreaming,and looking over to his bedroom wall he sees its only January. And after that dream,He was never naughty again. Credited to TotallyjamesX Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge